1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a method, medium and apparatus for canceling noise from a mixed sound, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus for canceling sound source signals corresponding to interference noise, thereby maintaining a target sound source signal, from a mixed sound input from a digital recording device having a microphone array for acquiring a mixed sound from a plurality of sound sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calling, recording an external sound, or acquiring a moving picture by using a portable digital device has become widely popular. A microphone is used to acquire a sound in various digital devices, such as consumer electronics (CE) devices and portable phones, wherein a microphone array instead of just one microphone is generally used to implement a stereo sound using two or more channels instead of a mono sound of a single channel.
Meanwhile, an environment in which a sound source is recorded or a sound signal is input by way of a portable digital device will commonly include various kinds of noise and ambient interference sounds, rather than being a calm environment without ambient interference sounds. Thus, technologies for strengthening only a specific sound source signal required by a user or canceling unnecessary ambient interference sounds from a mixed sound are being developed.